


MCYT smutty oneshots

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Dream Team - Fandom, The idots, Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp, mcyt
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dacryfilia, Degradation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, oneshots, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: A collection of smutshots of different Minecraft youtubers. Disclaimer: I respect when a creator says that they would not like certain things written about them, so please let me know if they are uncomfortable and I will take it down immediately.So, without further ado, enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Sapnap
Comments: 112
Kudos: 985





	1. Manhunt abo (dream/BBH/Georgenotfound)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you all found your way back over here after placing requests on my last story. They had been some "technical difficulties" with that one so I have decided to make a new one with just the oneshots. Please feel free to still request here and I have all the previous requests saved so nobody worry if you had a request before. Thank you for your patience and understanding here. ◠‿◠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dream Team and Bad? I thought about an Omegaverse AU with Bad as an Omega and Dream and George. Bad could go into heat during a Manhunt or something." -Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: double penetration, scenting, mentions of abo and omega biology  
> -  
> I have slightly changed the prompt as I was informed that Sapnap is very uncomfortable being shipped with Bad, as he is like a brother to him, so I have simply removed Sapnap from the prompt.

Bad hummed to himself as he walked leisurely towards their meeting spot. It was a nice day out so Dream had asked Bad to come play some manhunt with them. Of course, Bad didn't say no. He would never say no to a friend unless he absolutely had to. As he reached the spot they had decided on, Bad saw George sitting in the grass, Dream leaning against a nearby tree. George was the first to spot Bad.

"Hey Bad," George greeted happily, waving. "You ready?" 

Bad nodded with a big smile, but looked around quickly when he noticed both friends walking towards him. "Hey, where's Sapnap?"

"Oh..." Dream hesitated for a moment but decided it wasn't a big deal to tell Bad what was going on. The two were basically like brothers, after all. "Y'know it's that time of year again. His ruts always hits early, so he's staying at home today." Bad made an 'oh' with his lips, nodding in understanding. It was at least a week or more until his heat usually kicked in. He had almost forgotten but was thankful for the reminder ahead of time. It was early for most to get into heat or ruts already so he wasn't very worried. Bad just had to make sure he stayed home next week. 

It was unlikely and actually quite looked down upon for a male to be an omega, so of course, Bad had lied to his friends. He didn't like lying but all of his friends were alphas and he didn't want to be bullied again, like he was when he had first started going through puberty. People were barely even educated about male omegas anyways. It wasn't that big of a deal though since he had gotten so used to hiding it. His heats were always on time, never early and never late, so it was easy to plan ahead. 

"That's fair," Bad shrugged it off. It didn't matter if his closest friend wasn't there, the other three could still have fun without him. Both friends nodded in silent agreement and George started to go over the rules for today but quickly noticed Dream sneaking off early, like usual. They yelled after him and kicked off into a sprint in his direction. Dream laughed as he ran.

They went on for almost a half an hour before Bad started to feel hot. He and George were gathering supplies since the compass indicated that Dream was likely doing the same. Pausing his crafting to look up at the sun, Bad frowned. It wasn't even that sunny out. He shouldn't be this warm. Sighing, Bad removed the little amount of armor he had looted from a village, though it didn't do all that much to cool him down. Bad brushed it off as probably just all the running catching up to him, deciding to leave off his armor until they got into a fight. 

The brit didn't seem to notice as he searched through leaves to get some more sticks and maybe a couple apples. He tossed aside the saplings that fell but stood completely still when he heard a rustling nearby. Turning quickly to give Bad a 'shush' sign, they both listened closely. Being careful not to make too much noise, George started to sneak in the direction of the sound, Bad trailing behind him. 

There was a small yell of surprise as they broke off into another chase after Dream. "How are you here!?" The blonde questioned in a slight panic before catching his footing and scaling down a ravine to escape. The chase continued for quite while. By the time they had reached another small forest, George noticed Bad starting to slow down, pausing to look back at his friend.

Bad stumbled to a stop and panted slightly. He quickly removed his black cloak and dropped it to the ground beside him. His rarely seen dirty blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks and ears bright pink with heat. 

"Are you... Ok?" George asked hesitantly, a look of worry in his eyes. He had never seen Bad take off his hood, let alone the whole cloak, while they were outside before. He usually only removed it to chill at his own house. 

Bad leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had never felt so hot before. The only times he had been this warm and sweaty was during his... Heats. Oh crap! Bad inhaled sharply and looked down at himself in fear. It was too early! There was no way his heat was starting already! He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths through his nose, praying that he was wrong and this was all just from the exercise he had been doing. He tried his best to calm down but a sudden shiver ran through his body with one of his deep inhales. A scent hit his nose that made the warmth inside of him rise even more. 

The intoxicating herbal and slightly citrus smell hit Bad like an arrow to the chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his eyes shot wide open, pupils dilating. He was horrified by what was happening. There was no doubt that Bad was now emitting his own, unmistakably omega, scent. He had no idea how the brit would react. His typical alpha scent was multiplied by a thousand by the heat coursing through Bad's veins. 

George's eyes widened in sudden realization, the smell of freshly baked muffins stirring something deep inside of him. He couldn't stop the protective alpha scent that encircled them. It was an instinctual act from seeing an omega you care about in heat, masking the delicious smell of muffins from any wandering alpha. 

"B-Bad..." George stepped a little closer, trying with all of his might to suppress his alpha urges to just pounce on the omega then and there. He rested a hand very gently on Bad's shoulder, but the boy flinched and weakly attempted to pull away.

"Stop," Bad could feel his stomach churning. His voice shook. "D-don't look at me... I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I just... You... You smell so... Good..." The defense Bad had built up around himself started slipping, his instincts taking over as he slowly inched forward. He looked back up at the brunette, his eyes flicking to his lips. Bad felt dizzy as he trapped George in a needy kiss. 

The brit immediately pressed back on instinct, cupping his hands on both sides of Bad's face as the kiss turned a bit sloppy. Their tongues tangled together roughly while Bad slung his arms over George's shoulders, locking them behind his neck. Lewd kissing noises filled the air, George's protective shield barely being able to keep Bad's unexpectedly strong scent at bay. 

Dream practically screeched to a halt and sniffed the air. His head quickly turned towards the almost bitter citrus scent of alpha. He had smelt it before and there was no mistaking, it was George. It was lemony but too sour to be anything except a protective aura. But what could he be protecting? Dream's eyes narrowed and he gripped his iron sword tightly as he sprinted back towards where he had previously come from. 

The first thing Dream had spotted was a black cloth in the grass. Striding up to it, he recognized the object as Bad's cloak. A growl formed in the back of his throat. If George had done anything to hurt Bad! Clutching the fabric close, a different scent blew Dream back in shock. The sweetest scent of fresh muffins. An omega smell. Looking around frantically, he spotted them. The growl that had formed in Dream's chest escaped him at the sight. 

George had gently lowered Bad onto his back in the soft grass, leaning over him as he left small bite marks and hickeys all across the omega's neck. Bad's legs wrapped around the brit's waist while little squeaks and moans danced off his tongue like music. 

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. His sword fell to the ground with a soft thud, George snapping his gaze in the direction of the noise. He gave off his own growl towards the freckled blonde. Bad's eyes fluttered open, glancing between the two, who seemed locked in an aggressive staring contest. The lovely citrus scent from George grew slightly sour to Bad, a jealous pine also brushing past his nose. He frowned and unlocked his legs from behind George, reaching towards Dream happily.

"Come here," Bad muttered. Seeing a betrayed and slightly angry expression spread across George's face, he grabbed the brit's wrist. "Both of you. I need you... The heat... too much. Please." The two alpha's shared a look before Dream walked over and stole a quick kiss off Bad's lips. When the connection turned into a small makeout, George ground his hips down in jealousy, forcing Bad to pull away from Dream to softly moan.

Bad helplessly thrust up against George to chase the sensation, a small whine escaping his lips. "More, please! I need you to knot me. I want you to claim me. Please let me be your little omega!" The dirty requests sounded foreign coming from the innocent friend, sending a jolt of arousal through both alphas. 

Surprisingly, Dream was the first to react, despite not being the one pinning Bad down. He swiftly removed Bad's black shirt, taking a place behind him as Bad sat up to help, having the omega lean back against his chest. Dream wrapped his arms around Bad's torso and started leaving his own marks on the other side of his neck. It was a discrete sign to George that they could share: leaving the brit's marks alone instead of covering them with his own. 

Bad moaned and tilted his head slightly to the side to give Dream more room. As Dream made quick work of the new area, George captured Bad's lips again, carefully undoing Bad's pants and sliding them off. Bad squirmed a little, left in just his boxers which were slowly growing a wet patch from his omega slick. 

Bad pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper, "Please. I need you inside." He wrapped his arms around George's neck with an extremely lustful and needy gaze. Completely overtaken by instincts now, the brunette growled sexually, immediately yanking off his boxers and removing his own bottoms right after. George wasted no time pressing inside the omega's tight heat.

Tears quickly formed in Bad's eyes and he tightened his grip around George. Since he grew up pretending to be an alpha, this was actually his first time being penetrated. Sure, the heat made it much, much less painful, but that didn't mean it was only pleasurable right away. Gently, Dream ran his hands up and down Bad's sides, nuzzling his face against the omega's scentgland. Bad trembled slightly but as George gave one slow thrust to test, a loud moan was all that managed to leave his throat. In just three thrusts, Bad was already begging for George to go faster.

"Please! Please! I need more," Bad begged desperately. Dream gently untangled the omega's legs from George's waist as the thrusts slowed down instead of speeding up. "no, no! Please! Not slower!" Bad whined but gasped and felt a single hot tear trace his cheek as just the tip of Dream's dick started to press in while he was still full with George's. The brit completely paused his thrusts to let Dream slowly slide in. The undersides of their cocks rubbed together at the same time Bad clenched down around them. 

He knew it would be easier if he just relaxed, yet Bad couldn't. Not when he felt so incredibly full. It was almost painful but his heat didn't let him focus on that for long. It was only a matter of seconds before Bad tried to rock his hips. The feeling of the two dicks rubbing together inside of him drove Bad crazy, throwing his head back against Dream's shoulder.

"Fuck, Bad. I didn't know you'd feel so damn good," Dream swore in pleasure, thrusting up roughly. He half expected to be berated for his language but didn't complain as he was instead rewarded with a loud moan, Bad clenching down again and panting harshly. 

This time it was George who thrust into the tight heat. Bad practically screamed in pleasure as both alphas started to take turns thrusting in and out, alternating who was buried to the hilt, never leaving Bad empty. 

The omega cried out in ecstasy as he came hard, thick strands of cum painting his own chest as his back arched greatly. His vision went white for a moment. Bad could feel the salty tears that started to build up and flow down his cheeks as neither alpha stopped their relentless movements, the overstimulation quickly getting to be too much for him. 

He felt when George stopped moving, the brit burying himself as deep as he could while the blonde continued to thrust up against Bad's prostate. George grunted and lightly sunk his teeth into Bad's neck, the feeling of Dream's swollen cock rubbing against his giving him the best orgasm he ever had. 

Bad choked on his tears with a lewd moan as the hot seed from both alpha's filled his abdomen, cumming a second time from the overstimulation. Tears streamed down his face as his friends slowly pulled out. He couldn't help the little sobs that raked through his used body, wrapping his arms around George in a tight hug. Bad could feel just a tiny bit of cum leak out of his abused hole and down his leg, the rest still trapped deep inside of him. 

Dream nuzzled against Bad's back and trailed the gentlest little kisses across his neck to calm him down. George frowned, carefully pulling back a little to look Bad in the eyes, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"It's ok, Bad. Did we hurt you?" George whispered softly, placing a small peck to his lips. "Did we go too far?" 

Bad just cried a little harder and buried his face against George's neck. He clenched tightly onto the back of the brit's shirt. "Wh-why did you let me do that?" Bad cursed his lack of self control as he felt the slight bulge in his abdomen from the excess of cum. "What if I... Wh-what if I get pregnant?" He felt Dream's chest rapidly rise and fall behind him as the blonde held back a laugh.

"Bad," Dream said with an audible little smile, "boys can't get pregnant." 

Bad felt a tiny surge of anger in his bones and clung tighter onto George. "They can if they're omegas..." Both alpha's froze at that, looking between each other in fear. 

God, what had they done?


	2. Dom!Skeppy/Sub!bbh (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you could, maybe some bottom bad with vibrators and overstim please!!" -;)  
> "Dom!skeppy and sub!bad with maybe like overstimulation and a lot of teasing (praise kink if you want) or anything with bottom bad I feel like we need more on this fandom thank you <3" -Noah  
> "Skeppy tops bad bottom and um maybe if ur fine with writing it bondage or choking?" -Anonymous  
> "very plain idea but angsty bbh and skeppy" -fueledbypj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a LOT of requests so please bear with me as I have placed some of the requests together into one chapter.  
> Warnings: heavy bdsm scene, overstimulation, dacryphilia (tears), choking, safe word use, hurt/comfort, aftercare  
> -  
> (if any of the requesters here want me to make their prompt again without the angst, lmk)

Skeppy hummed as he glanced at the time. It had been a solid hour and a half since he had started recording. Letting out a relaxed sigh, he pushed his chair away from his desk, stretching before standing up. 

"I suppose it's been long enough," Skeppy pondered out loud. A big grin spread across his face as he made his way towards Bad's bedroom at a leisurely pace. With each step closer, tiny little whines and whimpers became more and more audible from behind the closed door. Finally, the tan youtuber stepped inside to view his beautiful work from earlier.

Bad immediately whipped his head towards the door when he heard his boyfriend enter the room, tugging on the rope that chained his arms above his head. He had been positioned on his back with his legs spread, ankles tied to each bedpost. A small bullet vibrator was buzzing softly inside of him as another was strapped tightly against the underside of his shaft. The cock ring that snugly hugged his aching erection was the only thing keeping him from cumming many times while his sadistic partner was away.

Tears started to trace Bad's cheeks. Whether it was from relief at seeing Skeppy return or from overstimulation, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed release now and he had to beg to get it. 

"Z-Zak! Zak please!" Bad's voice cracked, desperate. "I've been good! I promise! Just please let me cum!" His whole body was trembling. Despite the vibrators both on just the second to lowest speed, they still did wonders with the way it pressed up against his prostate. He had only gotten used to it after the first thirty minutes, but that didn't make it any easier as he constantly got denied release. 

Skeppy simply hummed as he walked up to the side of the bed, raising an eyebrow at the desperate sub. He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for something more. 

"P-please sir... Please may I cum? I've been a good boy," Bad corrected himself, vision blurring with salty tears. A quick gasp and almost scream of pleasure erupted past his lips as the vibrator and cock ring were pulled from his swollen dick. His back arched off the bed, thick ropes of white landing across his bare chest. His legs were shaking from the intense orgasm when Skeppy grabbed the remote off the bedside table and finally turned off the vibrators. 

A gentle hand softly caressed Bad's cheek as he panted, wiping away some tears. "Good boy," Skeppy quietly praised, placing a tender kiss to the paler boy's forehead. Bad leaned into the slightly cool hand against his sweaty skin. A few leftover tears fell, Skeppy leaning in and lovingly licking up the salty liquid, giving a little kiss right beside Bad's eye. "You look so beautiful. Your eyes are glossy and perfect and I love every single inch of you, pup." 

Bad's heart fluttered at the pet name. He would endure ten times the amount of overstimulation and pain just for Skeppy to praise him like this. At first, Bad was a little frightened by the kinks Skeppy had admitted to having, but when his shorter boyfriend was more than willing to indulge in Bad's humongous praise and pet play kinks he decided he had to try it all at least once. Bad trusted Skeppy and he knew that, despite some of his more rough and even dangerous kinks, he was a huge sweetheart and all about consent and aftercare. 

That's why everything was perfectly planned out. Bad even had an easily reachable button this whole time that would have sent an alert to Skeppy's phone that he needed out, but to his own surprise, he never pressed it. Despite how physically painful it was to hold back his orgasm for so long, the safeword system never even crossed Bad's mind once. Maybe he's become a bit of a masochist... 

Skeppy purred and carefully removed the now powered off bullet vibrator from inside of Bad, causing the dirty blonde to shudder at the feeling, his hole slightly fluttering from the emptiness. A silent whine brushed past his lips. 

"Th-thank you sir," Bad whispered on instinct. "Please... Let me make it up to you... For letting me cum..." Even after how many times they had pushed the envelope like this, Bad was still adorably hesitant to say inappropriate words. 

Skeppy hummed as if he was thinking over Bad's request carefully. A big smile was present on his face when he sat up to look his sub in the eyes. "Only because you asked so nicely," Skeppy teased, lifting Bad's chin to kiss him deeply. Their tongues tangled as the man above occasionally nipped at Bad's bottom lip, catching it between his teeth. 

When they pulled back, Skeppy stood up to remove his hoodie, which bore no shirt beneath it, and set his phone on the nightstand beside the bed. He was sure to turn his volume up before getting back on the bed. Straddling his legs on either side of his restrained boyfriend, Skeppy ran a hand up Bad's forearm to where they were tied up behind the headboard, a silent reminder of the button that was still held gently in his hands in case he needed it. 

"You're such a good boy for me. I want to see more of your pretty tears as you choke on my hard cock," Skeppy whispered dominantly, running one of his hands through Bad's messy hair, his free hand pulling his painfully hard erection from his black sweatpants. Bad gazed straight at the massive dick he had grown so accustomed to. An audible little gulp sounded from the blonde as he prepared to swallow the familiar appendage. 

Skeppy purred at the slightly concentrated, cute look in Bad's eyes. He lovingly tangled his fingers in Bad's hair as he lightly hit his cheek with the eager erection, the restrained lover opening his mouth invitingly. Skeppy let out a contented sigh as he pressed into the wet warmth. He couldn't stop thinking about this the whole time he was recording his stupid trolling video. Admittedly, he had considered dropping the whole plan out of impatience, but coming back to his boyfriend's tear-stained, begging face was definitely worth the wait. 

"Good boy," the praise slipped from Skeppy's mouth like smooth butter, reveling in the amazing feeling of Bad's tongue slowly lapping at the underside of his dick. After a second of appreciation at the way Bad's trained tongue moved, Skeppy pulled out to just the tip and quickly thrust back in. 

Bad gagged from the rough hit against the back of his throat but immediately swallowed down his reflex. His head was held steady as Skeppy started a much slower pace, giving Bad time to recover and prepare for the next hard thrust. Skeppy softly moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. He was gentle at first, Bad trying his best to swirl his tongue and suck lovingly every chance he got. 

The tan boy muttered quiet praises with each little ministration. "Such a good boy. You feel so good. I love you so much, my little pup." His voice was soft and loving before his movements suddenly stopped. Letting go of the thin strands between his fingers, Skeppy gently pet Bad's head a few times. "Let me know if you really need to breath." He hummed as he placed his hand against the headboard of the bed and smiled reassuringly down at his sub. Making sure Bad met his gaze first, Skeppy picked up to a fast pace, starting to roughly facefuck Bad into their pillow. 

Bad gagged and choked a bit as he struggled to get used to the rhythm, forced to deep throat with each thrust. He tried to keep his eyes open to see how pleasured Skeppy's expression looked, but kind of failed as the abuse to his throat made tears glaze over his vision again. 

A few curses and loud moans escaped Skeppy's lips. His eyes shut tightly as the mixture of warmth and the way Bad's throat clenched and swallowed him down was bringing him to his orgasm faster than he would have liked. The occasional praise dragged off the dom's tongue between pants and groans of pleasure. 

Bad's hands shook and his eyes went wide as Skeppy buried himself to the hilt, roughly holding Bad's head in place. The hot, sticky substance shot down Bad's throat without warning, making him force himself to swallow. The load lasted longer than usual as Skeppy panted heavily above him. 

As Bad gulped down the last bit that stuck to the inside of his throat, he found himself gasping for air, suddenly feeling unable to breathe as his nose was pressed up against Skeppy's v-line. A wave of fear spiked in Bad's chest. Despite having finished off every last drop of seed that entered his body, Skeppy didn't let go. The tears that welled in Bad's eyes started to fall as his vision darkened. With shaky hands, Bad's quickly and rapidly pressed his button. 

A series of loud beeps erupted from Skeppy's phone and the tan boyfriend snapped out of his daze, immediately letting go of Bad's head and pulling back. Bad gasped deeply and turned his head to the side, coughing harshly. Tears were tracing his cheeks in a steady little stream as Skeppy made fast work of untying his arms and legs. 

Bad quickly pulled his arms to his chest, breathing very heavily. Skeppy gently took the button from Bad's hands and helped him sit up, quickly grabbing the bottle of water that sat on the nightstand. Bad gulped down almost the entire thing before recapping it and leaning against Skeppy. 

"I'm so sorry," Skeppy whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Bad in a tight hug. "I got carried away. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Can you breathe alright?" 

Bad sniffled and nodded slowly. He turned and buried his face against Skeppy's chest for comfort, voice muffled when he spoke. "C-can we not do that again... I-I couldn't breathe... I thought I was going to pass out..." He cried quietly as Skeppy soothingly rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay. I promise I'll never, ever do that again. You are everything to me and I'll never do anything you aren't comfortable with," Skeppy whispered back lovingly. He simply let Bad cry until the sobs turned to nothing but soft sniffles, the blonde boyfriend pulling back and wiping the tears from his face. "Feeling a little better?" Skeppy asked hesitantly. 

Bad nodded and quickly finished off the water bottle before laying down on his side, gripping onto Skeppy's hand for emotional support. The shorter gave a comforting smile and brushed the ropes from early off the mattress, laying down beside Bad and wrapping his arms around him lovingly. Skeppy placed the gentlest kiss to Bad's forehead. 

"I love you, Darryl. Never forget that." 

"I love you too..." Bad mumbled with a still slightly hoarse voice. He pressed closer to his boyfriend's chest and curled up in his usual sleeping position. 

Skeppy felt a lingering bit of anxiety that wouldn't let him fall asleep right away. He felt guilty. Only after quite a few cute little snores filled the air did his exhaustion finally win and he drifted off to sleep. 

Deep down Skeppy knew that Bad immediately forgave him, since that's just the kind of person his boyfriend is, but he still wanted to make it up to him in any way he could. Next time, there would be nothing gentle lovemaking and thousands of praises. And maybe, if he managed to wake up early enough, Skeppy could even bake Bad his favorite gluten-free breakfast muffins in the morning.


	3. Submissive Techno (Dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo if you're up for a challenge, maybe bottom techno? Don't really care with who!" -Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: degradation, hair pulling, outdoor sex, strong d/s relationship  
> -  
> TW: slightly dubious consent

A small growl escaped Dream as he whipped around to face his egotistical friend. "That's it! Listen, I know we're friends and all but I am so fucking tired of listening to your stupid fucking ego! I can't wait till you finally realize you aren't as fucking great as you think you are!" He had snapped. Listening to Techno talk for hours about how amazing he is was starting to get really fucking annoying. 

The pink haired narcissist only laughed as they both stopped walking. "I dunno man. It looks like I'm the one wearing a crown here, and you aren't. I am the king of Minecraft! Nobody can defeat Technoblade! That's just- hey, my crown," Techno furrowed his eyes brows when Dream just smacked the golden crown off of his head. 

"That's enough! I've had it up to here with your fucking bullshit, Techno!"

"Says the guy whose Minecraft skin is a green blob." 

Dream growled in frustration and roughly grabbed a fistful Techno's stupid bright pink hair, yanking him close. He was about to spit an insult right back in Techno's face but completely stopped in his tracks when he heard a small, almost submissive whimper unconsciously leave the other's lips. 

A smirk pulled at Dream's lips. He had a devious plan. Maybe he could be the one to put Techno in his place once and for all. Roughly, he pulled back on the colored strands, eliciting another whimper and- was that a moan? His cheeks dusted a faint pink under his smiley mask. 

Fully embarrassed, Techno buried his face in his hands and tried weakly to wiggle out of Dream's grasp. He didn't need anybody to know about his submissive hair pulling kink, especially his main frenemy, especially like this! Dream's stupid wheeze-like laugh filled Techno's ears.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The all mighty Technoblade practically reduced to a weak dog just by touching his precious pink hair," Dream tsked. Techno managed a snarl at the obnoxiously green hoodied man, but quickly fell back into a whimper when the stinging sensation in his scalp returned. Dream laughed at the sight and lightly kicked Techno's shin so he fell onto his knees. A vibrant blush dusted the pink haired friend's cheeks at the submissive position, his head being roughly tugged back by his hair so that his face met with that stupid smiley mask. 

"I bet you're secretly just a little bitch and you use this egotistical persona to hide how weak you really are," Dream spat out. 

Techno whimpered softly at the degrading words. This was not good. In a matter of seconds the blonde would figure out every single one of Techno's submissive kinks at this rate. Degradation? Check. Hair pulling? Check. Techno just wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. 

"You know what? I bet you're actually just gay little cockslut, aren't you?" Dream's tone darkened with something that made Techno shudder. As much as he wanted to deny everything, each word that left the blonde's mouth sent a pulse of blood straight to his dick. Shifting on his knees, Techno helplessly attempted to hide the growing tent in his pants, though the movement only caused Dream to look down and notice it. 

"Wow, you really are just a dirty whore, huh? You like it when I call you names? When I pull on your hair and curse you out?" Dream tugged on the pink strands to emphasize his point, causing an embarrassing moan to slip past Techno's defenses. His face was burning red when Dream yanked him closer, forcing Techno to look directly at his lower stomach and the big tent in his jeans. 

"I bet you'd beg just to suck my hard cock; Worship it like you're starving." Techno whimpered and nodded submissively, against his best judgment. "Then do it. Don't waste my time or else you might not get anything. I'll just leave you here to take care of yourself." Dream threatened with a wide smirk. 

Techno swallowed hard and glanced up at the stark white mask. God, he wished Dream would just take the stupid thing off already. Choking down his embarrassment at the situation, Techno worked to unbutton Dream's pants, receiving a harsh pull at his scalp.

"Faster!" Dream ordered dominantly. Techno quickly nodded and did as he was told. His hands were slightly sweaty as he pulled Dream's fully hard dick out. 

"It's so big... Fuck, it's beautiful..." Techno didn't even realize he was saying that out loud, gripping the base and very gently licking over the slit. Dream shivered and tugged lightly on Techno's hair in approval. The pink haired friend purred at the feeling, slowly licking a long stripe up the side of the length. He heard Dream moan but pouted when he glanced up. He wanted to see the pleasured look on his rival's face but was instead greeted by that same stupid smile. Giving one slow stroke, Techno bit the skin of Dream's lower stomach, making the other yelp and glare down at him.

Licking an apology over the bitemark, Techno gave a pleading look back up at him. "I want to see your face," his voice was just a quiet mumble against the soft skin of Dream's stomach. Faintly relaxing his tense, slightly upset shoulders, Dream sighed. 

He hated showing his face but understood the situation so he shyly removed his mask. His emerald green eyes were dominant, yet soft and loving. The cute freckles that dotted across his cheeks and nose gave off a deceivingly innocent look, despite his rough actions. Techno purred and went back to kiss up the side of Dream's erection, watching as the blonde's face twisted in ticklish pleasure. Pleased with the sight, Techno gently wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue in a circular motion. 

Dream grunted and softly moaned. "Fuck, you look like such a whore with my big cock in your mouth." He couldn't help himself from pushing on the back of Techno's head, silently ordering him to take in more. 

The sub immediately obliged, sending vibrations up Dream's spine with a lewd moan from the degrading. He slowly bobbed his head up and down half of the length as one of his hands stroked the other half. He hummed on occasion just to add to the pleasure, opening his eyes to watch Dream's expression for a gauge of how well he was doing. 

Techno traced a vein with his tongue before pulling off to catch his breath. The hot air from his lips made Dream purr, but instead of forcing him back down, he leaned over and pulled Techno up slightly so their lips could fit together in a kiss. Their tongues tangled hungrily. Dream pulled back first to catch Techno's bottom lip between his teeth sexually before tugging Techno up onto his feet. 

"You're such a fucking slut," Dream whispered close to Techno's ear as he stepped forward and backed him up against a tree. His emerald eyes shined with lust. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to pound you into this tree so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He trailed a few kisses across Techno's jaw line before starting to leave dark hickeys and bite marks all across his neck. 

Techno moaned submissively, throwing his arms over Dream's shoulders and tilting his head to give him more room. Dream was quick to strip Techno of his pants and boxers, grabbing a hold behind one of his thighs and hiking up his leg. 

"Are you gonna be a good little whore for me?" Dream asked in a deep, seductive voice, receiving a frantic nod. "Good. Then suck." He pressed three of his fingers up against Techno's lips. The other eagerly took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and between each digit until he deemed them sufficiently coated, a string of saliva connecting them to his tongue when he pulled back. Humming in approval, Dream wrapped one of Techno's legs around his waist and slowly pressed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

Techno tightened his grip behind Dream's neck and quietly mewled. The feeling was strange but not unpleasant as the finger gently squirmed inside of him. Slowly, a second finger was added, starting to thrust and scissor him open. By the time Dream had thrust in the third finger, a jolt of immense pleasure shot up Techno's spine. A loud moan was pulled from his lips. 

Dream smirked and rubbed his fingers over that spot again. "You sound like such a whore. I bet this isn't the first time you've had fingers so deep against your prostate." Techno couldn't form words, crumbling against the tree as Dream relentlessly massaged his sweet spot. A loud whine escaped Techno when the fingers pulled out, leaving him empty. 

"Such a needy slut. Already begging and ready for me." Dream smirked teasingly, spitting into his hand and using it as lube. The blunt tip of his cock rested softly against Techno's ass for a moment before the pink haired man tried to grind down on it. Chuckling slightly at how desperate and submissive Techno looked, he slowly pressed in. 

Techno whimpered at the stretch. He felt so incredibly full, tears welling in his eyes when Dream bottomed out. The blonde grunted at the tightness and picked up Techno's other leg so they were both wrapped around his waist as he waited for the go ahead to move. Techno could feel the warm dick inside him pressed up against his prostate from their position, cautiously rolling his hips once. A loud moan erupted from within at the intense pleasure, Dream taking that as the signal to move. 

The thrusts started off slow and gentle, Techno whimpering and moaning softly, but Dream had something much better in mind. Stopping his thrusts, he yanked on Techno's hair to make him look into his eyes. "Slut's like you don't deserve slow and steady," he spat, immediately picking up into a fast pace, causing Techno to yelp at the roughness. Though the painful whimpers quickly turned into moans. 

Techno could feel the tree bark against his back leaving scratch marks through his shirt but he couldn't complain as the constant hits against his prostate made his mind go fuzzy with pleasure. He could barely form coherent sentences. "Ah! Please! Dream! Dream! Harder! Wreck me! Please touch me! I-I need... cum!" His words were interrupted by moans as he felt a warm coil tightening in his abdomen. Desperate tears glossed over his eyes.

"Yeah? You want my cum? Wanna be my little cum dump?" Dream grunted, feeling his orgasm building up. "Then take it like the filthy slut you are!" The blonde pumped Techno's neglected cock a few times before they both came in unison. Techno panted and purred at the bit of warm seed that leaked out and down his leg as Dream set him back on his feet. Techno's legs trembled under him, deciding to lean forward against Dream for support instead of back against the rough tree. 

Dream savored the fucked out look on Techno's face, wrapping his arms around him to help him stand. "I never knew you were such a whore, Techno," Dream teased as he lowered them both to sit on the soft grass. Techno could barely think straight, exhausted and embarrassed. He leaned against Dream's chest quietly and cast his gaze towards the ground. 

A small frown crossed over the blonde's face. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't go too rough, did I?" 

Techno didn't answer, feeling ashamed at how submissive and needy he had acted. Dream wrapped an arm around the pink haired man. Scanning the grass quickly, he found what he was looking for. Gently, Dream placed Techno's signature crown on his head, tilting his head up to look into his eyes with a soft and loving gaze. 

"Chin up, King. Your crown is falling," Dream placed a soft peck to Techno's lips, earning a gentle smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So, if you all didn't know, this one shot book originally started as a different book! There were some technicalities with that one and I thought I wouldn't get to back, so that is why I made this one. That original story is still up on my page with the same exact oneshots. That story also contains many requests in the comments much like this one. However, I do have all of those requests saved elsewhere so I want your guys opinion on this.
> 
> Works you guys rather I keep posting on this one and just leave the old one how it is? Go back to posting on the old one and leave this one how it is? Delete one of them? Keep posting everything to both or post some oneshots to that one and different ones to this story? 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments, and thank you for reading!


	4. ABO Manhunt rematch (George/BBH/Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first chapter was really delish, would you make a continuation of it? :O" -ScrapeyPeji  
> "Are you planning to do a continuation of the first chapter? I really want to know what's gonna happen to them :(" -I'm too shy  
> -  
> You asked so I answered! I was honestly really excited to write a follow up on these guys, ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: riding, praise, scenting, abo, cumslut, mentions of mpreg

A deep, shaky breath left Bad's lips as he fiddled anxiously with the object in his cloak pocket. He was certain he was about to be sick, for the second time that morning, as he forced himself to close the front door behind him. His entire body was trembling. 

Bad tried to steady his breathing as best as he could, slowly trudging down the wooden path to George's house. As he approached the doorstep, Bad clenched his hand very tightly in his pocket, slowly gaining the courage to knock. His eyes squeezed shut as if that would magically make things ten times easier. Bad paused, only realizing he was holding his breath when there was no response. 

The door knob turned easily when Bad tried. The thought was briefly confusing since he could have sworn George always kept his doors locked. He quickly brushed away the question. There were much more important things to worry about right now. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bad slowly stepped inside. 

As the door closed behind him, Bad hesitantly called out into the sunlit living area. "George?" The voice came out much quieter and shakier than he had intended. The house was silent, the omega's nose twitching slightly when he suddenly caught whiff of a pleasant oak and pine scent, over top of the lemon that was plastered all over the place since George lived there. 

Following his nose, Bad wandered nervously towards the bedroom. As the room got closer, his ears finally picked up some faint noises. George's voice could be heard but it was very quiet and muffled, and Bad wasn't able to determine what he had said. Not Iong after, the smooth voice of Dream came from within the room as well, whispering the words "say it" with a slightly cocky and teasing tone.

Not picking up literally any of the social ques, Bad's mind instead swimming with anxiety and making him feel like throwing up, he placed his hand on the door handle. Roughly shoving down his worries in a weak attempt at confidence, Bad quickly swung the door open. If they were both there, it was best to get this all out in the open right away. The door smacked against the wall from the hard push. 

Bad was prepared to just blurt out everything in one big yell, but felt his mouth go dry and the words catch in his throat as he stared at the sight before him. There they both were, George sat at the end of the bed with Dream kneeling on the ground between his legs, both bearing expressions like they had just gotten caught committing a crime or something. 

Dream was the first to break the silence with a relieved sigh, mumbling something along the lines of "oh, it's just Bad." He smiled softly up at George before standing and turning towards the cloaked omega. Bad's face was painted with blush as he quickly covered it, turning away.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Bad blurted out flusteredly. His reason for even coming here in the first place lost in all the embarrassment. "I-I can leave!" Bad immediately scrambled for the door handle so he could shut it behind him, but his wrist was caught the second his fingers brushed the cool metal. 

"It's fine, Bad," Dream reassured with a kind expression. "What did you need?" Bad opened his mouth to speak but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The scent of horny pine made any lingering words dissolve like cotton candy on his tongue. It was overwhelming. He had no conscious idea of why he was so affected at the time, but the two alpha's scents flooded his system simultaneously and all that escaped him was an almost whine-like incoherent mumble. His hormones skyrocketed, the place where Dream's hand met his skin tingling. 

Dream's face contorted in confusion as Bad practically collapsed against him, burying his face deep in the freckled alpha's chest and audibly inhaling. The taller felt himself blush when he realized Bad seemed to just be totally intoxicated by his scent, the omega wrapping his arms tightly around Dream's torso. George and Dream shared a glance and Bad hazily registered the rapid rise and fall of Dream's chest in silent chuckles. 

"Do you... Wanna join us?" Dream asked cautiously. Bad didn't even need to answer as his sweet muffin scent permeated the air in an excited yes. George softly laughed in his addicting British accent, pulling his legs up onto the mattress. 

Bad whined quietly when Dream pried his arms off of him, but happily let the alpha lead him over to George. The scent of lemon getting stronger made the omega purr. George hummed and let out some more pheromones in response, scooting up the bed to give Bad room to sit. The dirty blonde eagerly climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, eyes half lidded as he sat back on his heels. 

Dream grinned and somewhat hurriedly removed Bad's cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the bedroom floor. His shirt quickly followed. The omega gladly allowed Dream to do as he pleased before leaning forward and greedily mouthing at George's boxers, the brit's pants already off from earlier. George immediately purred at the feeling, running his fingers through Bad's hair lovingly. 

"You're so eager," the lemon-scented alpha teased. "I bet you actually walked in on us on purpose, you horny omega." 

Bad didn't confirm or deny the statement, instead licking a long stripe across the gray fabric that restrained George's already fully erect cock. His breath was hot against the clothed flesh, causing the alpha's dick to twitch excitedly. 

"Your tongue feels so good. Here, let me help you," George hummed, pulling his boxers down enough to give Bad full reign of the appendage. A soft hand immediately wrapped around the base and gentle lips enveloped the tip. Despite having never actually given head before, Bad's omega instincts lead him through it easily. His tongue circled around the head and he sucked lightly before pulling off in favor of licking up the shaft. 

A small moan was pulled from George. He had to admit, Bad was a natural. The tongue worked like an expert as it slowly traced a vein. The heat and warmth felt amazing as the older took almost his whole cock in one fell swoop. George was already worked up for a blow job from Dream, but he'd never admit to the blonde that the sweet omega scent in the air made one from Bad so much more appealing. It was just how his inner alpha worked. 

Bad hummed vibrations around George's length when he felt Dream's rough hands lovingly run up and down his bare sides, the youngest simply enjoying the view as George moaned. Bad's scent got stronger, the omega beginning to slick needily. Dream grinned at the sight and gladly held onto Bad's hips. He leaned over, starting to trail loving kisses all across the omega's back. 

Bad's eyes fell closed as his inner omega keened at each touch. Every kiss made his heart flutter and every pet through his hair made his dick twitch slightly. He felt so incredibly loved. A shiver ran up his spine as the trail of kisses made their way downwards, gently nipping at the plump flesh of his ass, leaving little marks behind. Bad mewled at the feeling before returning to the British alpha's erection with renewed vigor. He sucked lovingly, gladly deepthroating with no hesitation. 

"God, your mouth feels so good," George praised, already feeling close to his orgasm, the omega's tongue naturally searching out every single place that drove him crazy. He lightly rested a hand on Bad's shoulder and pushed him off. There were hearts in the omega's eyes as he panted, trying desperately to get back that warm feeling against his tongue. "You're gonna make me cum too fast at this rate." 

Bad stopped to look deep into the alpha's eyes. His voice was quiet but insistent, his words becoming a borderline order more than a request. "I want you to. Let me absorb your delicious seed. I need you to make me swallow it." His thoughts were hazy and hormonal, and all he craved was cum. He wanted every drop of his alphas' hormones inside of him. 

George basically lost it. He couldn't resist the desperate look in Bad's eyes, gladly letting go of the omega's shoulder, who immediately engulfed his precum leaking dick again. A curse dripped off the tip of George's tongue as Bad sucked roughly. He moaned around the length, encouraging him to release. The brit felt a wave of pleasure crash over him as his hot, sticky seed shot down Bad's throat. 

Bad wasted no time cleaning up the mess, drinking down the cum like it was his life force. Once George slumped back against the headboard to bath in the afterglow, Bad licked his lips and panted. He shimmed backwards a bit as he glanced over his shoulder at the forest scented alpha. 

Dream's freckles were hidden with a bright blush, his painfully hard cock straining in his pants from the show he had just gotten. Bad purred before turning around to face the younger, moving their faces very close yet not quite touching, whispering in a sultry voice. 

"Please cum inside of me. I don't care which hole, I just need it so badly," the omega desperately grasped Dream's arm, taking his hand and holding it against his chest. Dream could feel Bad's racing heart beneath his palm. The little tint in Bad's sweet smell was all it took, Dream pulling their chests flush together and hungrily nipping at his scent gland, dangerously close to the mating spot. 

Small moans escaped the omega, his hands messily working to undo Dream's zipper. The freckled alpha pulled back with a sexual growl, impatiently finishing the job for him, taking Bad's hand and pressing it against his now exposed erection. Bad purred and quickly leaned down savor his delicious pheromones up close, but Dream stopped him.

"No. I want you to be a good little omega and show me what you were made for," Dream whispered, wrapping an arm around Bad to grip his ass hungrily, pulling him closer. The sweet muffin scent that permeated the air somehow got stronger in excitement.

Bad's gentle hands pressed against Dream's chest to lightly push him down onto his back. His eyes sparkled as he slowly sank down on the alpha's length, letting out a happy mewl of pleasure. Dream grunted at the tightness and smiled up at the eager omega. 

"You smell so sweet, Bad," Dream praised. His heart swelled with happiness, softly caressing Bad's cheek. The omega leaned into the touch lovingly. Slowly, Bad raised himself on his knees before sinking back down a little faster. He moaned loudly when a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as he started bouncing in a steady rhythm. Bad's chest heaved, arching his back in ecstasy.

Dream held himself up on his elbows so he could watch the immense pleasure on Bad's face, the omega's tongue lolling out of his mouth a little. He couldn't help himself from thrusting up to meet his bounces. Both were quickly approaching climax as Bad's moans got louder, tightening around Dream. The omega cried out in pleasure as thick ropes of his own cum coated his chest. 

His hole was practically sucking Dream in, making sure nothing leaked out as he felt the warmth shoot inside. Bad gently rested a hand on his abdomen as he appreciated the full feeling, purring contentedly. He softly collapsed against Dream's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck, happily inhaling his scent. 

Dream felt a pleasant wave of post-orgasm clarity while the other two bathed in waves of exhaustion, feeling Bad starting to fall asleep on top of him. Carefully, he pulled out and moved the omega to lay down beside George. Bad immediately moved closer and pressed his hands against the brit's chest, George happily wrapping an arm around him as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

Dream smiled happily down at his two... Lovers? He'd worry about the logistics later. Deciding to tidy up quickly since he wasn't quite feeling sleepy yet, he carefully got off of the mattress. Picking up all of the scattered clothes, he noticed something hit the ground. It must have fallen out of Bad's cloak. Leaning down to retrieve the mystery object, Dream stood back up and flipped it over in his hand. A cold chill ran through his spine. 

It was a pregnancy test... And there were two clearly defined lines. 

His eyes went wide and he glanced back over at the softly snoring omega. That must have been why he had shown up so suddenly, and why he had been so strangely affected by Dream's scent. The freckled alpha frowned softly at the memory of how worried Bad had looked about possibly getting pregnant after their first mishap a week ago. 

Now that he knew the consequences had become a reality, he felt guilty. Bad seemed so opposed to the idea. He could only imagine how the poor omega must have felt when the test came back positive. Silently taking in the fact that it wasn't his place to ask any questions, Dream sighed. It was Bad's story to tell and he shouldn't have even known until the omega was ready to tell them himself. 

The blonde gently placed the test back in the pocket of Bad's cloak and folded his clothes into a neat pile on the dresser. Of course he didn't want Bad to know that he had snooped, accidental or not, but he couldn't help his inner alpha from repeating the same question over and over in his head: Is the kid his or George's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? I'm not super inconsistent about update schedules, what are you talking about?


	5. ABO Manhunt BTS (Bbh/George/Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mpreg, nongraphic vomiting, heavy angst, mentions of abortion, no smut (sorry), oh and a little bit of Crossdressing Ft.Finnster  
> -  
> BTS MEANS BEHIND THE SCENES! GET OUT OF HERE YOU K-POP STANS! (Lol don't actually leave plz)

Bad was the first to wake up, the calming scents of lemon and pine tempting him to fall back asleep, cuddled up between the two alphas. He smiled and snuggled a little closer, but the shift in position made his stomach resist and suddenly he felt an awful taste rising in his throat. Bad's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to get up. Running to the bathroom, he barely made it in time before his body expelled his dinner last night as well as George's cum. 

Tears welled in Bad's eyes as he heaved and coughed over the toilet. He felt like crying, the morning sickness a painful reminder of what was inside of him. As a second wave of nausea crashed over him, Bad felt a hand rest gently on his back. The hand rubbed up and down soothingly. At any other time, the soft scent of pine would calm him down, but right now it only made the growing tears slip down his cheeks.

Finally, the sickness passed and Bad moved to lean against the tiled bathroom wall. A second figure walked into the room and cautiously offered a bottle of water. Bad dejectedly accepted the object, washing down the acidic taste in his mouth. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he dared to look up at the two alphas. Dream was crouched down in front of the omega while George was standing next to Dream. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but something about Dream's expression resonated guilt. 

Bad almost immediately looked back down at his feet, the concerned looks only serving to make him feel more upset and a bit guilty. They shouldn't have to be concerned. They shouldn't have to help him. They shouldn't even have to see him like this. The whole situation was his own fault in the first place. If he had just controlled himself, if he had just noticed his heat coming early, this never would have happened. 

Bad took a few more sips from the water bottle before standing. "I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, almost a mumble. "I-I guess I don't feel so well. I... I don't think it's anything contagious. I probably just ate something that upset my stomach l-last night. I... I think I should go..." He gently wormed his way between the two alphas, looking around the room for his clothes. 

Seeing them neatly on the dresser, Bad quickly got dressed, discretely patting his cloak pocket with a quiet sigh. "I'll, um, see you guys soon." The omega fast-walked out before the two could ask any questions, pulling his hood up as he reached the wooden path. His negative hormones immediately skyrocketed as soon as he got out of range of their scents, a pit of loneliness and need weighing heavily in his gut. 

He needed someone. He needed to talk but he'd feel guilty throwing all of this on the two alphas so early. He needed more time. There was only one person he could think to turn to for advice. 

-  
George glanced down at Dream, a mix of confusion and guilt painted across his face. The blonde sighed but gave a reassuring smile as he stood up. 

"I'm sure he's fine. This is Bad we're talking about. If he was really sick, he'd tell us," Dream placed a hand on George's shoulder. "Go get dressed and I'll take care of cleaning." 

"You're right," George sighed with a soft smile. "Okay, but take a shower while you're at it. You smell like slick." George tried to lighten the mood, patting Dream's shoulder, not able to easily ruffle his hair or pat his head, from their height difference, without it being awkward. 

"Well, then you better clean the bed," Dream retorted, the heavy mood lifting. "It's your house anyways." 

George rolled his eyes but nodded, pushing lightly on the taller alpha's shoulders, nudging him towards the bath. "Whatever, I just don't want to smell horny omega all day... Even if it is a nice scent."

Dream got a mischievous look in his eye and George immediately saw the cocky response coming. "Maybe I want to smell like this then. If I do, will it give me a chance to play with your alpha?" His tone carried a smug flirtiness. 

George sighed at his antics, cheeks warming with a soft blush. "Dream, how high is your sex drive? We literally just had sex last night." 

"So?" Dream leaned down to kiss the other alpha but was shoved away, making him laugh. "Fine, fine! I'll take a shower. But I was promised a one on one with you yesterday, so don't expect me not to bug you about it tonight." 

-  
Bad glanced at the shop sign anxiously. His chest felt tight. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he swung open the door with an iconic bell chime. His eyes subconsciously scanned the area for any other customers, feeling a wave of relief at the emptiness. He clenched his hand tight in his pocket as he approached the counter. Long, soft brown locks framed the sides of the cashier's face, who was tapping away at a phone screen, looking really bored. 

Bad looked away for a moment before clearing his throat, getting the brunette's attention. The employee reached for a familiar blue water bottle but stopped when Bad's face came into view. 

"Finn, I need your advice." 

The employee, Finn, quickly nodded. He knew it was serious whenever Bad used his real name. "Do you wanna go somewhere private then?" Bad immediately nodded, fiddling with the hem of his cloak. Finn took one last look around before deciding they were dead enough that he didn't need to stay up front, leading Bad into the back of the store. As soon as the door shut, Finn turned back towards the nervous omega. "What's up?"

Bad swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, blurting out words so fast the other couldn't follow. 

"Wait, stop. I can't understand you. Just breathe and try again, a little slower this time," Finn spoke softly. 

Bad clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't bring himself to say it any slower. He was too scared. How would the other omega react? Gulping down a lump in his throat, Bad simply shoved the hard plastic into Finn's hands before he could change his mind and run. Finn was surprised but tried to take it, Bad's grip still on the object, iron tight. Finally, Bad let go with a heavy sigh.

Finn held the object up and only needed one glance to know what it was. His face changed between emotions so fast only a few stood out. Shock, then excitement, then understanding. He looked back over at the omega and gave him a warm hug. Bad finally broke, right at that moment, tears flowing down his cheeks and seeping into the other's shirt. Bad clung to Finn like a child to their parent. For a while, they simply stood there as Bad let out all the tears he had been holding back. 

Once his crying died off into soft sniffles, Finn pulled back and held Bad's cheek gently, wiping away the last salty drops. "Are you ok to talk now? Would you like my advice?" 

Bad nodded slowly, letting his arms drop back to his sides. "I... I don't know what to do... I-it happened a week ago, a-and it was all an accident! I-I don't-"

"Sshh, breathe. Let's start with the most important question," Finn gave a caring, understanding smile. "Do you want to keep the child?" Bad looked down and rested one hand on his stomach, pausing to really think it over. He felt a second round of tears building up. 

Of course, the kid was barely developed. Omega pregnancies went much faster than betas, but one week was still really early. There was still time to abort without any problems... But was there really no consequences? Bad slowly rubbed a circle on his still flat stomach. As much as he was worried about his relationships and terrified of the actual delivery, that was still a living being growing inside of him. That was a human that would grow to think and feel like any other baby. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"I-I have to. I'm terrified a-and I don't know what to feel, b-but- but they're still real, and alive, and human! Finn, I... I can't kill this- this child! There's a reason they exist... Even if they can't thank me yet... I can't take away their chance at a good life..." 

Finn simply smiled in understanding and pulled Bad into another hug, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "It's okay. I completely understand. When you're ready to continue, I have a couple more questions." Bad nodded. His breath was shaky as he gave a second nod and an expression to show he was okay to continue. "Alright, we'll take this slowly. Do you know who the father is?" 

Bad frowned and looked down at the floor. Calming himself enough to answer, he fidgeted with his cloak, an anxious habit of his. "N-no... Well, not exactly. I-it's really embarrassing..." He had to take a moment, to psych himself up to continue. "I-I had... sex with t-two alphas... A-at the same time..." 

Finn tried his best not to look shocked. "Have you told either of them yet?" Bad shook his head. "Is it because you want to know who the father is first?" He shook his head again.

"N-no... I'm just... Scared. I don't want to burden them. I can barely even wrap my own head around it all... I don't want them to worry too..." Bad was shaking as he explained. 

Finn nodded and soothingly rubbed the omega's shoulder. "I get it, and it's your decision when you want to tell them, you just seem like you really need someone to be there for you right now. I can't always be there, and the pheromones of the father are supposed to help sooth your symptoms and calm your body. I can't tell you what to do, but if I was in your position and I knew the potential fathers would at least be understanding, I would tell them, whether the child was guaranteed theirs or only potentially. It all depends on how well you know the alphas and how you feel they would react. 

If it helps, you could describe their personalities. Go over it in your head and decide whether you think telling them now, or telling them later would be better for you and the baby. Just remember that your well being is what matters the most. If you don't feel safe, don't do it. It's your body and you're the one in charge. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. Please, just be safe, ok?"

Bad felt overwhelmed with support, Finn's words playing over and over in his head. It was a big decision. Bad nodded after a while and wiped any lingering tears from his eyes. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that..." He enveloped the brunette in a hug, appreciating the feeling of warmth as Finn hugged him back.

"Any time, Bad. I'm always here if you need me... Literally. I'm basically the only employee. I hate this job," Finn joked, earning a quiet little laugh. He smiled at seeing Bad cheer up. "You should get something to eat and go relax. You deserve it. In fact," Finn pulled back and walked over to his bag in the employee area, pulling out a ten dollar bill, "go get yourself your favorite muffin, on me. I would give you more, but I'm broke as hell. That's why I can't quit this stupid job." 

Bad hesitated. He didn't like taking other people's money. They had earned it through hard work, and he was getting it for doing nothing. "No, you keep it. You need it more than I do." 

Finn rolled his eyes and took Bad's wrist, placing the bill in the palm of his hand and closing his fingers around it. "Well I'm not taking it back. So either you go treat yourself like you deserve, or those ten dollars will go to waste." 

Bad looked down at his hand and sighed, smiling back at Finn, hugging him one last time. "Thank you... Really." 

The other omega just nodded. "Now go take care of yourself. Here," he placed the pregnancy test back in Bad's hand, with the money, "you do whatever you feel is right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm too invested in this storyline now. Lmk if you think I should make these into a separate story or just keep posting all the parts here.
> 
> -  
> Disclaimer: I, myself, am pro choice but I fully respect anyone's view and I don't want to raise any arguments in the comments. Please keep things positive. This isn't meant to stir up a debate. Thank you.


	6. Limo Homies (Skeppy x Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Limo sex with Skeppy and Sapnap." -Joy  
> "skeppy/sapnap, they just fuck when they met up (still can't believe they did that-), it's very important that this is non-established relationship. and i need to stress dom sapnap and sub skeppy." -Harper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: semi-public sex, blow jobs, swallowing, slight choking

Skeppy giggled softly to himself as he finalized the purchase. The whole meetup started off as just a dumb joke, but now here Skeppy was, hiring a limo for an hour. It was stupid. He never really was one to be responsible with his money, randomly buying 72 whole pizzas for a troll one time. 

The limo wasn't too expensive, but it looked really nice online. The inside was lined with cool lights and had big speakers. The ride also came with a few free drinks (water and soda) so that was a bonus! 

Skeppy hummed softly as his feet hit the sidewalk, snapping a random picture of downtown, just in case he wanted to make a Twitter thread later or add it to his vlog. He scrolled through his texts one last time before putting his phone back in his pocket. He never really new this "Sapnap" guy personally, but he was one of Bad's friends so Skeppy was fairly sure they'd get along. 

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up, a kind looking older guy in the driver's seat confirming everything with Skeppy. The tan youtuber nodded and answered any verification questions before getting in the back. The limo was actually bigger than he thought it would be and had a long couch stretching across the whole side, a black wall between the driver and the main part so the people riding wouldn't be too distracting, only a small clear part to let the driver see out the back window. A mini bar stood opposite the long couch but was unstocked except for some non-alcoholic drinks since technically neither were of legal age to drink in the US, Skeppy being twenty and Sapnap nineteen. 

Skeppy took a seat against the back and watched out the door window as they approached the other youtuber's house. Once they got close, Skeppy had messaged the other to come outside, rolling down the window and calling out to him. 

"Guess who rented a limo!" He laughed at Sapnap's face of surprise, which quickly turned to amusement. 

"Dude, what are you, rich or something?" Sapnap chuckled, walking up to the door. Skeppy gladly moved over as the taller got in. "Where are we even going?" 

"Just for a ride," Skeppy shrugged with a big, stupid grin. The ride started with some form of introductions, the two tossing out random topics and questions for fun, discussing some games and stupid things like what their favorite colors were. It was the kind of stuff you'd talk about just to fill the silence. 

One of Skeppy's favorite songs started playing through the speakers and the tan male lit up. "Oh heck yeah! I love this song!" Skeppy's grin carried an almost childlike excitement as he started tapping his thigh and bobbing his head to the music. 

Sapnap chuckled, watching the brunette sort of dance in his seat. He took the happy silence -minus the music- to take his first good look over the other. Skeppy's hair was a stylish type of messy and his tan skin seemed to almost glisten in the colorful lights, his eyes closed as he mouthed along to the lyrics. Sapnap couldn't help but watch the lips that expertly moved like he had sung the song many times. He felt himself zoning out as he unconsciously stared. 

Skeppy's lips looked so soft and somewhat plump. Sapnap almost envied how smooth his skin looked in the dim lighting, the perfect shade, instead of super pale like himself. His eyes slowly broke away from where they were glued, trailing down to the other's hand that tapped away happily on his inner thigh. When his gaze slowly dragged back up, Sapnap was greeted by the older's deep brown eyes, his lips paused in a faint smirk.

"Dude, were you checking me out?" Skeppy teased playfully, expecting a joke back or dumb rejection. Sapnap could feel his cheeks warming at the question, diverting his gaze without a word. Skeppy's smirk fell into an expression of surprise. "Wow, ok, um... You don't look too bad yourself," he mumbled, his own face blushing softly at the compliment. There was a moment of silent tension before Sapnap finally sighed in resignation.

"Ok, so maybe I was checking you out. But can you blame me? You're over here dancing and doing that cute little lipsync thing. I wasn't prepared for you to look so god damn beautiful in person," Sapnap let out, every word a tiny bite of relief but a shade darker of blush. Skeppy felt his face burning at the compliments. "So what if I'm fucking gay? You're extremely attractive."

"I..." Skeppy couldn't find his words. It wasn't the first time he'd been called attractive or anything, but the way the Texan said it sent a shiver up his spine. He caught Sapnap glancing at his mouth and unconsciously bit his bottom lip. Their eyes met and Skeppy couldn't help but drown in the hungry gaze. 

The staring went on for what felt like hours before Sapnap suddenly cradled his jaw and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Skeppy's eyes went wide, slowly fluttering shut as their lips shifted and melted together. He easily parted his lips, greeting Sapnap's tongue with his own. The kiss was messy and both were left with bruised lips when they pulled apart. 

Panting for air, Sapnap grinned. "You're a really good kisser. God, I wanna feel that mouth somewhere else too." Skeppy flustered greatly and covered his face with his hands at the insinuation, making the Texan chuckle. He gently moved Skeppy's hands away. "Have you ever done that before, cutie?" 

"No! F-fuck off Sapnap! That's really gay," Skeppy tried to bite back, but his bright blush gave him away. 

The Texan full on laughed this time. "And?" He gently gripped a tan wrist and encouraged the hand to feel his chest. "Nobody has to know. Just two homies hanging out." His gaze locked with Skeppy's, raising a brow in a silent question. 

Skeppy bit his lip again and glanced over at the wall between them and the limo driver. Looking back, he slowly moved his hand downwards, then back up underneath Sapnap's shirt. He felt dirty doing this sort of thing in public. It seemed so wrong, yet that only stirred the butterflies in his stomach. A second hand joined to feel across the faintly muscular frame, trailing them down his sides. Once they rested carefully against clothed hips, Sapnap pulled Skeppy closer to kiss and nip at his neck. 

The tan brunette gasped and bit back an embarrassing whine. He practically crumbled beneath the feeling, letting his lips part to quietly pant and whimper. "S-Sap..." His voice was barely a whisper, very aware that they could get caught and likely kicked out of the limo. 

Sapnap purred at the way Skeppy said his name, stopping after leaving a sufficient amount of hickeys across the tan expanse of skin. "You're so adorable. You want to try for me? I can lead you through it," he whispered close to Skeppy's ear, putting a hand over one on his waist and dragging it gently to rest over the slight bulge in his jeans. The other was as red as a tomato but shyly slipped off the seat and down onto his knees in front of Sapnap. 

"Good boy," Sapnap praised, his voice low and sultry. He made quiet work of his button and zipper, cautiously taking out his half erect cock, gazing down at the other with encouragement. Skeppy stared in amazement for a moment before gently wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking once. Sapnap bit his bottom lip and rested a hand on top of Skeppy's head instinctively. 

It didn't take much to get him fully hard, Skeppy hesitantly licking the tip, his tongue flat against the slit. Sapnap had to hold back a moan. Gazing up at the Texan's expression, Skeppy slowly wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue circled like an expert as he got into it. 

"F-Fuck," Sapnap breathed out at the feeling. "You liar. You're way too good to have nev-ngh-ver done this before." He panted heavily when Skeppy took more into his mouth and started softly sucking.

His tongue slowly traced a vein before pulling back up to the tip and sinking back down, taking the length inch by inch. Once it reached his throat, Skeppy gagged and pulled off with a pop. He coughed a bit. "Fuck, how do girls do that?" His voice was quiet, swallowing heavily. 

Sapnap couldn't help but smile at that, caressing Skeppy's cheek. "You're doing so good. Even if you can't take it deep, please keep going," he whispered encouragingly. 

Skeppy looked into his eyes with uncertainty but still took the tip back in his mouth. He slowly reached a rhythm of up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue with every upwards motion, careful not to let it reach his throat. Heavy pants and muffled moans pushed him to keep going. He hummed softly around the appendage, gazing up to see Sapnap stifle a moan by biting his own arm. 

Skeppy hummed again at the sight and moved his free hand to gently fondle his balls, the other still gripping the base for stability. Sapnap's restraint snapped and the hand on Skeppy's head roughly gripped his messy hair, starting his own rhythm, holding the older boy's head still so he could thrust in at his own accord. 

Skeppy shut his eyes tightly and gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears pricked in his eyes, spit slipping past the length and down his chin as his throat tightened around the intrusion. Sapnap moaned lewdly into his arm, thoroughly enjoying the choked noises that vibrated against his hard dick. His throat felt so tight and amazing he could have sworn he had seen stars. Even just the sight of the tan boy all submissive, spit dribbling down his chin as he choked on his thick cock, had Sapnap so close to orgasm. 

Tears finally fell down Skeppy's cheeks and he roughly gripped Sapnap's thigh, digging his nails in until it became painful. The Texan took the hint and pulled out to let him breath. Skeppy coughed harshly and gasped in a breath, wiping away some of the mix of spit and precum with his wrist. Taking a few more deep breaths, he nodded and leaned forward to let him continue. 

Sapnap smiled lovingly at his commitment, gladly thrusting back into the wet heat. Skeppy still couldn't stop from gagging every now and then but tried his best to suppress the reflex, sucking and moving his tongue whenever he could. It only took a few more thrusts before Sapnap had to bite his hand really hard to suppress a loud moan, his thick, salty cum flooding Skeppy's mouth. 

The other pulled off as it shot down his throat, the rest painting his face. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. The taste was extremely salty and sort of bitter. Fuck knows he didn't want to swallow the unnaturally warm substance against his tongue but it's not like he had anywhere to spit it out. Unable to talk much with a thick puddle of cum in his mouth, Skeppy stuck out his tongue in an attempt to communicate his thoughts. 

Sapnap just purred at the sight. He wanted this image to stick with him forever. Leaning down and caressing Skeppy's cheek, he wiped some of the extra seed from his face. "Can you swallow it for me, cutie?" His voice was soft and almost hypnotizing. 

Skeppy cringed at the taste but audibly gulped down the sticky fluid, shaking his head fast in disgust. 

Sapnap held back a giggle at the cute display and placed a soft kiss to the other's puffy lips. "Good boy. I promise I'll return the favor when we get back to my place."


	7. Abo Manhunt: 1 hunter (Dream/George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really just being too lazy to create a second story for this Au so I'm just gonna keep posting it here for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fucking against a table, scenting, mpreg mentions

Dream chuckled to himself from the hallway. He had stayed over at George's house all day, playing games and watching TV together. It was getting late now and George was in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. Things were going exactly according to plan. 

At the perfect time, Dream slid into the kitchen behind George and rested his chin on the older alpha's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. George jumped from the surprise hug.

"Dream! Be careful! I almost burned myself!" The brunette chastised but quickly relaxed with a sigh. "What do you want, Dream?" 

Dream hummed as if he was thinking, "I don't think I want to eat this anymore." 

George scoffed in disbelief before shaking his head. "Dream, you specifically asked for grilled cheese. Now you're not going to eat it?" 

Dream pulled back to nod, turning the shorter around so they were face to face. "I think I'd rather just skip dinner. A lemony dessert sounds much better." His tone of voice was teasing, making George's cheeks flare up with blush, almost dropping his spatula.

"D-Dream! The food is gonna burn! Can we please just eat first?" George tried a weak grin but sighed when Dream gave him an unamused look. "How about I give you a quick kiss now, and we can do whatever you want after dinner?" 

The blonde frowned, wrapping his arms behind George's neck. There was a moment of silent, childish pouting before Dream sighed, "fine... But I get to choose everything after dinner!" George rolled his eyes but agreed, placing a gentle kiss to Dream's lips before turning back to the stove and flipping the just barely burnt sandwich. 

Dinner went by quick as Dream scarfed down the sandwich faster than usual. George couldn't help the soft laugh that bubbled in his chest. "You're awfully excited. You must have something specific in mind. Were you planning this since yesterday?" 

"I wouldn't say something specific..." Dream replied with a slight smirk. "I'm gonna grab something while you finish eating!" He quickly stood and fast walked to George's bedroom, leaving George to sit there with his own half-eaten sandwich, chuckling to himself. 

Just as Dream came back into the kitchen, George popped the last bite of food into his mouth. He raised a brow at the forest-scented alpha as he chewed. Dream immediately grabbed both plates and set them in the sink with just enough care to not break them, brushing any crumbs off the table before hopping up to sit on it. 

George wiped the corners of his mouth and pushed his chair back so Dream could let his legs dangle slightly. "On the table? You sure you don't want to go somewhere more comfortable?" The brit laughed softly when Dream shook his head. 

"I miss being on bottom. I want you to be rough with me, Georgie," Dream insisted, leaning back on his hand and giving the brunette a cute, submissive look. Receiving a deep blush in response, Dream tossed George the bottle in his other hand. The shorter fumbled to catch it but managed to not let it drop.

Most alphas were unfamiliar with the product. It was something almost purely used by betas, since alphas were supposed to be with omegas, who slicked on their own when aroused. Of course, with George and Dream both being alphas, the lube was necessary. 

Dream reached his free hand out towards the now standing brunette. "Fuck me like I'm an omega," the smirk was audible in his voice. 

George growled lowly in arousal, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount of cold lube on his fingers before setting the bottle aside. He rubbed the slippery substance to warm it up as their lips locked in deep kiss. Dream wrapped an arm behind the other alpha's neck, letting the familiar tongue invade his mouth.

"Take your clothes off," George whispered between kisses, breaking apart long enough for Dream to pull his T-shirt over his head, hastily kicking off his jeans and boxers. The older hummed in approval, placing a hand against the table beside Dream's head as he gently rubbed one of his lubed fingers in a circle around the blonde's tight hole. 

Dream shuddered at the touch, letting out a hot breath as the digit slowly pushed in to the second knuckle. A small whimper was pulled out of him as George curled and thrusted his finger a few times. His hands grasped at the cheep tablecloth when a second finger was added, then a third, scissoring and stretching him out in preparation. 

The pain subsided fairly quickly, Dream's dick twitching in impatience. "G-George... I'm ready. Please." A single whimper slipped off his tongue when the fingers retreated, leaving him empty. Dream panted softly and lifted his head up more to watch as George reopened the bottle of lube. 

The brunette bit his bottom lip, shivering slightly as the cold liquid dripped onto his exposed length. He stroked himself a couple times before lining up and slowly pressing inside Dream's perky ass. Once he was fully sheathed, George guided Dream's legs to wrap around his waist, giving him a minute to adjust. 

Dream panted at the full feeling, gripping onto George's shirt to pull him even closer, capturing the shorter alpha in a kiss as he adjusted. A string of saliva connected their tongues when they pulled apart. Just as the blonde gave the go ahead to start thrusting, a quiet vibrating noise caught George's attention. 

Dream frowned and wrapped his arms behind the brit's neck. "It's probably not important. Please just start moving." With the silent agreement to ignore the call, George turned all of his attention back to the other alpha, starting to thrust slowly. A long moan escaped Dream and his hands clenched into fists against George's skin. 

George placed a soft kiss to the blonde's scent gland, giving the curve of his ear a little nibble before whispering lovingly, "I forgot how cute you look underneath me like this. You're such an adorable little slut for me, Dream. I just want to kiss every little freckle across your skin. Mark you up and show you off like a proud alpha." 

"Yes please," Dream let out a string of submissive moans, eyes closed and back arched slightly off the table. George didn't hesitate, picking up the pace as he started trailing kisses and little nibbles all across Dream's neck and collarbone. 

The blonde's moans got louder with each thrust, almost crying from pleasure when George sunk his teeth into the soft skin beside his neck, just barely grazing his marking spot. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a lasting bite mark. 

"Fuck! G-George! I'm so close," Dream panted heavily between moans. His dick twitched between them, a small puddle of precum forming on his stomach. "Please can I cum? I've been so good!" 

George purred at the submissive begging, nuzzling his nose against Dream's scent gland. His hand lovingly wrapped around the other alpha's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "You're begging so nice. You deserve it. Cum for me, Dream." Dream cried out in pleasure as thick ropes of white coated their chests, George releasing not long after, filling his hole with warm seed. 

Both alphas panted as George slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of the blonde and pooling on the now dirty tablecloth. "God, I love you George." 

The brunette just smiled and chuckled softly, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

-  
His finger froze, hovering over the send button. Bad didn't know why just sending a message actually felt MORE scary than calling, but he just couldn't bring himself to tap the screen one final time. A quiet sigh left his lips as he held down the delete button, erasing the message from existence. 

"Baaaad!" Skeppy called out to the omega, peeking around the corner from the kitchen. "Bad? Hey, what's wrong? You look sad." The tan roommate calmly walked over to the couch Bad was slumped on. 

Bad didn't even try to find the words, deflecting the question. "What do you need, Skeppy?" 

"I was just gonna ask what you wanted to do for dinner since it's getting dark out," the beta replied softly, taking a seat beside Bad. "I can order pizza or something if you don't feel up to cooking. I promise no thin crust!" Skeppy nudged Bad's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. They'd been roommates for a while now, and best friends for even longer. By now the beta had learned how to read him pretty easily.

A thick layer of tension settled between the two as Skeppy waited for a response but received nothing except a sort of blank stare. Clearing his throat, Skeppy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I could even order... Hawaiian pizza?" He offered. The combination was absolutely disgusting in Skeppy's opinion but he knew Bad really liked it, so he'd deal with the smell and appearance if it meant his best friend would stop sulking. 

To his complete and utter disbelief, Bad's face twisted in what looked like disgust and he recoiled slightly. The omega's gaze shot towards the floor and he audibly swallowed before shaking his head almost aggressively. 

"Um... Okay? Pepperoni it is then. I'll order it and we could maybe watch some Netflix? You can pick the movie," Skeppy honestly was just trying anything he could think of at this point. He had never been particularly good at cheering people up. "Do you... Want a blanket or pillow? Are you comfy?"

Bad sighed heavily, finally speaking as he looked the beta right in his eyes. "I'm fine, Skeppy. You really don't have to do all this. I'm just... I guess I'm just upset that I can't get a hold of someone. I had something... Really important I wanted to talk about." 

"Oh..." Skeppy glanced away for a second before looking back at the omega. "Well, I'm here if you wanna talk about it. I'm probably not the best person for advice or comfort but I can try." 

"No. No, I'm fine. Can we just order that pizza now?" Bad briefly peered at his empty phone screen before attempting a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request and I'll add it to my list! Reminder: no minors and no a6d, thank you!


End file.
